Metal for a casting process is melted in a furnace. The furnace has a melting chamber with a hearth formed of refractory material. A load of metal pieces is placed on the hearth, and burners are fired into the melting chamber to melt the load of metal pieces on the hearth. Molten metal then flows from the melting chamber to a reservoir that feeds the casting process.